gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus (Reality)
Succubus, 2019 Quantum: 2 Infinity Class: Not Accessible Centrum Zone: Not Accessible World Description Infinity doesn't know about this world yet, but Centrum does thanks to one of its own World Jumpers. There don't seem to be any truly native humans, but a tribe of natural World Jumpers has made its home on what would be the Salisbury Plain in any world with an England. They speak an Elizabethan-like English dialect with a lot of loan-words and cant. Almost every member of the Knowing Ones is a woman with both the World Jumper and Warp advantages, and the inability to carry a male fetus to term. They depend on theft and secret trade with other worlds, the Stranger Lands. Almost all of them have the Mass Jump enhancement, so a band of Rovers can make off with, say, a fine stallion that somehow strayed. They have an eye for human stud services too. They are a healthy, attractive people, and quite a few have the Voice advantage. Trueborn men exist within the tribe and may be responsible for a lot of World Jumpers born to other worlds over the centuries, even if they are only about 3% of the tribe. Succubans sometimes take home guests, always permanent ones, but they are always outnumbered by the home folks by a wide margin. The only regular visitors from beyond come and go aboard a small ship of Aralese construction which appears in the Bristol Channel once or twice a year. The tribe has an understanding with an obscure magical organization on Yrth, where some of the Sisters sometimes misjump and need assistance in returning home. Otherwise the Sisters (the Trueborn men are also "Sisters") avoid magical worlds. The Rovers that bring back the boodle prefer worlds that have an England that speaks some kind of English. Once they've learned how to fit in there, they may move on to further places. Since these worlds are exactly the kind of worlds Centrum likes, it's surprising Centrum has taken so long to discover the Knowing Ones. Unsurprisingly, the Knowing Ones have a secretive culture with resemblences to the Gypsies or the Irish Travellers, so it should not be too shocking to learn that one of the Sisters has recently become the paramour of a Swagman--or so he believes. The Elders see much opportunity from this contact, and also much danger. If there is a stretch of the Chronobahn on Succubus, the Sisters don't know about it. They seldom go very far away from their market town when they are on their own world. Where did the tribe come from? Possibly from some former echo during its Elizabethan period, but who knows which one? For all that any Stranger is likely to find out any time soon, that Earth could be in its 57th Century now, or something equally bizarre. 'Rovers' Rovers work in teams; “lone wolves” are not part of the tribe's traditions. Unless the Elders command it, teams are nearly always made up of close relatives. Usually members will concentrate on developing one or two skills appropriate to the roving ways: Stealth; Shadowing; Sleight-of-Hand; Fast Talk; Intimidation; Sex Appeal; Poisons; Carousing. At least one in any team should have an appropriate weapon and DX+2 skill with it. The most popular choices are shortswords and batons (Shortsword skill), pistols, and short-barrelled shotguns, all of which are somewhat concealable. Everyone should have at least one concealable weapon, such as a particularly sturdy hairpin, rings that can serve as brass knuckles, or anything it would take a cavity search to find. Through the miracle of Stranger Dentistry, some Succubans have acquired Sharp Teeth. 'Entertainers' Succubans love show business. Travelling entertainers provide a wonderful cover for rovers in the Stranger Lands. They also like to go to shows and perform for each other, and have an eye for natural talent. Any culture with groupies has probably made a contribution to the Succuban gene pool. One of the present Elders has a startling resemblance to Lisa Marie Presley. 'Girls Will Be Boys' For practical reasons, female Succubans often pose as men on their rovings. Occasionally as performers, they impersonate men impersonating women. Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Reality Classification